Banana Cupcakes With Cinnamon Cream Cheese Frosting
_______Ingredients________ * 2 cups (250g) all-purpose flour (Spoon & Leveled) * 1 teaspoon baking soda * 1 teaspoon ground cinnamon * 3/4 teaspoon salt * 1 and 1/2 cups mashed banana (about 3 large very ripe bananas) * 1/2 cup (115g) unsalted butter, softened to room temperature * 1/2 cup (100g) packed light or dark brown sugar * 1/2 cup (100g) granulated sugar * 2 large eggs, at room temperature* * 1/4 cup (60g) sour cream or plain yogurt, at room temperature* * 2 teaspoons pure vanilla extract * 1/2 cup (120ml) buttermilk, at room temperature ___Cinnamon Cream Cheese Frosting____ * 8 ounces (224g) full-fat block cream cheese, softened to room temperature * 1/2 cup (115g) unsalted butter, softened to room temperature * 3 cups (360g) confectioners' sugar, plus an extra 1/4 cup if needed * 1 teaspoon pure vanilla extract * 1/2 teaspoon ground cinnamon * 1/8 teaspoon salt ________Recipes_________ # Preheat the oven to 350°F (177°C). Line a 12-cup muffin pan with cupcake liners. Line a second pan with 6 liners as this recipe yields about 18 cupcakes. # Make the cupcakes: Whisk the flour, baking soda, cinnamon, and salt together. Set aside. # Using a handheld or stand mixer fitted with a paddle or whisk attachment, beat the butter and both sugars together on high speed until smooth and creamy, about 2 minutes. Scrape down the sides and up the bottom of the bowl with a rubber spatula as needed. Add the eggs, yogurt, and vanilla, then beat on medium-high speed until combined. Scrape down the sides and up the bottom of the bowl as needed. Beat in the mashed banana. With the mixer on low speed, add the dry ingredients until just incorporated. With the mixer still running on low, slowly pour in the buttermilk until combined. Do not overmix. You may need to whisk it all by hand to make sure there are flour pockets at the bottom of the bowl. # Pour/spoon the batter into the liners - fill only 2/3 full to avoid spilling over the sides. Bake for 18-20 minutes, or until a toothpick inserted in the center comes out clean. For around 30 mini cupcakes, bake for about 11-13 minutes, same oven temperature. Allow the cupcakes to cool completely before frosting. # Make the frosting: In a large bowl using a handheld or stand mixer fitted with a paddle or whisk attachment, beat the cream cheese and butter together on high speed until smooth and creamy. Add 3 confectioners' sugar, vanilla, cinnamon, and salt. Beat on low speed for 30 seconds, then switch to high speed and beat for 2 minutes. If you want the frosting a little thicker, add the extra 1/4 cup of confectioners sugar (I add it). # Frost cooled cupcakes however you'd like. I used an Ateco 808 large round piping tip for these pictured cupcakes. Top with salted carameland/or a banana chip, if desired. Store leftovers in the refrigerator for up to 5 days. Make ahead tip: Cupcakes can be made ahead 1 day in advance, covered, and stored at room temperature. Frosting can also be made 1 day in advance, covered, and stored in the refrigerator until ready to use. Leftover cupcakes keep well covered tightly in the refrigerator for 3 days. Frosted or unfrosted cupcakes can be frozen up to 2-3 months. Thaw overnight in the refrigerator. Category:Recipes Category:Cupcakes